


Thighs and Teeth

by RawrSharks



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Song Mingi, Dom/sub Undertones, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, Top Kim Hongjoong, i just realized I set the archive warnings to the wrong option and wanted to correct it lol, sorry ignore this!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrSharks/pseuds/RawrSharks
Summary: Could you imagine if Mingi's legendary thighs were sensitive too?





	Thighs and Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I'm just obsessed over Mingi's thicc thighs and Hongjoong's pretty mouth. Nothing to see here. I would describe the following as kind of quasi-realistic porn? Smut with a side of fluff and attempted comedy? Idk, but plz read.

Hongjoong paid very close attention to his boyfriend so he exactly when his 6ft, scaredy- cat, cuddle-monster, bad boy rapper lost all focus and concentration during their writing session. It was about an hour in, and even as Hongjoong sighed at the clock on his phone, he wasn’t surprised. He didn’t want to stay in either make-shift “office” for much longer either.

Months ago, the band managed to squeeze two rolling chairs and a keyboard into a spare closet at the dorms and called it their home studio for the night when they were kicked out of the real one at the company building. But it was hot and cramped in there and Hongjoong’s foot fell asleep 10 minutes ago and he can hear Wooyoung and Yeosang bickering from the living room down the hall and Seonghwa was vacuuming something and their glasses of water on the floor have been empty for a while now, but goddammit they were going to get a rough draft of their second verses done before Hongjoong would even debate letting them leave.

And his boyfriend was not helping them towards that goal by staring off into a dusty corner with his pen discarded in his lap.

“Mingi.” His voice was low and his tone firm. He should have no need to raise it, and he _should_ have no need to repeat himself. But Mingi still stared off with his gaze unfocused as if he hadn’t heard him at all despite there not being a foot of space between them. “Mingi-ah, c’mon, pay attention.”

Hongjoong leaned over to grab onto his boyfriend’s leg and jostle him just enough to tune him back onto this wavelength. What he did not expect was the breathy gasp Mingi let out at his grip, the way his head whipped around to reveal the faint blush starting to on his cheeks, or the dilation of his pupils blowing wide and dark. Yes, Hongjoong was watching his boyfriend very closely.

“What?” Mingi asked, a bit unsteady as he looked anywhere but at him. Hongjoong decided to experiment; he wiggled his fingers a bit on Mingi’s thigh, changing his grip to massage the flesh. Mingi squirmed in his chair, legs knocking away and a hand brought up to defend himself.

“You’re distracted.”

“Just tired.” It was a late hour, but Hongjoong’s eyes bored into him. The hand came back to skirt along the inside of his knee, and Mingi tried hard to remain still. Too still.

“We need to get this done sooner over later.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. The night’s not over yet.”

“Hongjoong.” The hand travelled up further to grab onto of the meat of his thigh again. Mingi gasped again. It was the faintest of things merely fluttering by Hongjoong’s ear but he still gave chase.

“Let me set you back on track.”

Mingi’s fat tongue slowly swiped across his pink lips. Then he nodded and rolled back his chair a bit.

“Okay.”

Hongjoong sank to his knees with a victorious smile. All his pretty, white teeth in his mouth lent a particularly toothy grin. One ready to eat him up. Mingi’s breath caught in his chest as he spread his legs and offered himself up. To start, Hongjoong just used his hands, rubbing them up and down Mingi’s flank as if warming it up. The pants stayed on.

Mingi shifted in in his chair, his cock twitching to life just from his boyfriend’s face peering up at him from between his legs. And his hands. Their touch was light, only squeezing every once in a while, before they got to kneading. Hongjoong leaned closer, breath warming over his clothed crotch as he continued to watch. Mingi bit his lip to contain a whimper, as his fingers dug into his inner thigh near his crotch. But not his cock. Yet here he was sitting half-chub in his sweatpants, the tent slowly being pitched.

Hongjoong felt the muscle tensing under him, jumping wherever his fingers trailed. Because, to his baby, just his grip felt too good to sit still. The thought made him giddy, but he was not going to squander this by rushing. Even if they did technically have a time crunch. He pressed a kiss through the layers to the fattening cock in front of him. To encourage it, but not satisfy. Not yet.

He felt Mingi’s thighs twitch by his head. He pressed another kiss to the right one, even though Mingi could only barely feel the warmth of it through the soft cloth. Still, he noticed the muscle beneath his fingertips twitch again. If his boyfriend was that sensitive, Hongjoong was certain that he could feel his lips curling into a smirk against him. He looked up to find Mingi bright red from his cheeks to his ears, and his eyes screwed tight.

Now the pants slid to the floor. Boxers right after because he was _hungry_. Hongjoong was so close, and his breath was so warm, but he came no further. Instead, he turned his head, latched his lips, and sucked. A low moan died against Mingi’s lips. He was stronger than that, but not quite strong enough to halt the small buck of hips. That devious hand of his boyfriend came up to hold them in place, nails scratching lightly against the flesh where his thighs melded with his hips before gripping tight. He would be strict, as he was in most things. Mingi swallowed another groan.

Hongjoong soothed him with a kiss before he sucked again. And again and again. Until he heard a whimper break through from the lips above him. A mark, splotchy red now but soon to be purple, bloomed under his tongue. Twisting, he moved to the other leg and inched just a bit higher. This time he bit into the skin before pecking another plush kiss. At the pain or the surprise, Mingi sat up fast with his body curling around the little devil between his legs.

“No teeth!” He was breathing hard, but he still tried not to be loud. Hongjoong pulled back to raise his eyebrows. “No teeth, _please._” Mingi repeated.

Hongjoong kissed the abused skin, his tongue pushing out for a quick lick. He could be so coy at times.

“Are they too much, baby?”

Mingi threaded his fingers into the silk of his hair. At the next kiss, his thigh started to quiver. Just slightly, barely noticeable at all. But Hongjoong was paying such close attention to him. All of his attention on his baby, Mingi. “Do teeth make you feel too good?”

His skin burned under Hongjoong. All of it was feeling too much. Without his sweatpants, his cock now stood tall and thick shamelessly. A suck and a kiss, and it was leaking, a small bead of pearl coming to the slit. Hongjoong hadn’t even touched it yet, not really. His face was hot, his dick was straining, but all he could feel were the tingles running up from his thighs, occasionally zinging up his spine. Now, even the leg Hongjoong wasn’t kissing obscenely was trembling.

“But what if I want to make you feel too much?” Switching again, moving higher again, he kissed open-mouthed and messy. He didn’t bite, but Mingi could feel the sharp tines of his teeth press into him.

“Joong…” He whimpered, clutching desperately to the soft strands. “Please.” He felt the man huff against his oversensitive skin.

“Okay. No teeth.” He gathered up the soft skin between his lips to suck hard and bruising. Mingi fell back into his chair, hand clapped over his mouth to keep all the sounds inside. They may have been behind closed doors, but in a dormitory of 8 dudes, all walls have ears. And he was a loud fucker. And Hongjoong’s tongue was so hot and strong as it pushed and licked at him, it made him feel crazy. “We’ll do teeth another time.” The low-spoken words held no question in them. Under his fingers, his mouth, his thighs trembled harder, the muscle spazzing with too much pent-up energy.

Hooking his hands underneath, Hongjoong lifted his legs to rest on his slim shoulders, pulling Mingi closer to his waiting, hungry mouth. But this was not the standard position for blow jobs, at least not in Mingi’s mind.

“Woah, woah! Wait, I’m not ready for that.” Mingi’s voice was choked and all tangled up but he got it out eventually. Hongjoong shushed him, kisses now light and chaste even as they set off fire crackers wherever they went.

“I’m not gonna force a finger in ya or anything. Just want to feel these thick puppies—” He patted each thigh gently like it was a spooked horse, taking note of how they still jumped for his touch. “shake around me.”

Being as small as he was in stature, the two legs barely fit resting on either side of his head. He could easily feel every twitch and tremor as he kissed between them in quick succession. But Mingi was looking away, off to some dark corner.

“I’m no very strong.” He said, shyly. “I don’t know why they’re so big.”

It was hard to find an unmarked spot, but once Hongjoong did he sucked hard until he heard Mingi moan for real, coming out straight from the back of his throat.

“I life them like this. There’s more of you to grab—" His fingers squeezed. “to kiss—” He planted a few loud, smacking ones that filled up their tiny office. “to flush that pretty pink color that you do.” He sent a smile so sweet to his lovely boyfriend, but Mingi had clasped his hands over his face, poorly hiding the aforementioned tint. Hongjoong chuckled a leaned forward to finally take his dick into his mouth. The groan Mingi let out at the feel of his wet heat enveloping him was drawn out and needy, but he just grinned, once again victorious.

He wasn’t concerned about the others hearing them. He had texted Seonghwa to crank up the T.V. before he even got to his knees. Now he sucked without a care as Mingi scrambled to control himself.

“Shit. Hongjoong. Babe. Hyung.”

“Hongjoong knew a plead when he heard one. He sank down lower, lips stretching. His baby was so _big_. But Hongjoong loved a challenge. His tongue ran up a pulsing view. The leg by his left ear kicked out into the air.

“You’re so riled up.” He laughed lighted before slurping up the crown of Mingi’s cock back into a hard suck. He couldn’t resist tonguing at the slit to coax out a mewl.

“You make me so riled up.” Came the strangled reply. Hongjoong had to stop himself from laughing again. He had to concentrate on opening his throat to get all the way down this fat cock.

“But that’s okay.” Mingi continued, a bit breathless as Hongjoong’s nose bumped into his pelvis. “I know you’ll take responsibility for it. That’s the hottest part.”

Hongjoong looked up, eyebrows scrunched. He backed off to just tease the head again, so he could speak, even if a bit hoarse.

“What does that mean?” He felt Mingi’s long fingers card through his hair so gently, so lovingly. The soft caress should have fit the wet, explicit sounds of him trying to choke down dick again, but still his heart fluttered with contentment. It was this candy sweetness of his boyfriends that made Hongjoong so crazy to eat him up.

“It means I like letting you get me so fucked up because you’re so sexy and confident in all of this… stud that you do.” He set a deep, slow rhythm that had Mingi moaning out the words now. “I know that if I just let go and let you do what you want, you’ll force me to feel good. Really fucking good. No matter what.”

Mingi’s whole body shivered when Hongjoong took him all the way down and swallowed, letting him feel the shifting constriction of his throat. He had to grab the arms of the chair to remain steady or else Hongjoong and his horrible, wicked mouth will make him shake apart into a hundred pieces. “I _really_ like that.”

Hongjoong couldn’t help his laugh this time.

“Like what? My deep throat or that I get you to feel good?”

“Both.” Mingi whimpered. He bucked again in Hongjoong’s firm hold. His skin felt too hot under his oversized shirt, and there wasn’t enough air in this tiny closet office. He needed Hongjoong to give him more. He needed release. His boyfriend seems to read his mind.

“That’s so hot.” His voice was low, already rough from exertion. The sound of it crawled up Mingi’s spine and made him blush just a bit more. “Okay, baby. Let’s make you feel _really fucking _good then.”

There was no more talking then. His nest rhythm was faster, yet just as tight. It ripped the words away from Mingi, and he was left in the dust to choke and keen. ‘Hongjoong’ was the only one he seemed to remember.

A tide swept up within him, building and building. It crested in his gut and he trembled at its high peak that threatened to overtake his whole body. But he needed it to do just that. His heels dug into Hongjoong’s back, caging him closer as his body tensed waiting begging for that wave to crash. He couldn’t bear anything else for much longer. Even if it overwhelmed him and tried to drown him.

Hongjoong sucked him down hard with a wet, dirty sound filling up the room. But his hands were the ones to push him over. He ran his hands up and down the trembling muscles of his thighs with the intention to soothe, but Mingi was left gasping. He could feel all the bruises already forming into deep, dark spots on his skin, marking him as someone desired and loved and above all _Hongjoong’s._

A blast of heat rushed down his every nerve, the creating wave burnt up into tingles and shivers of pleasure. He burst. Right into Hongjoong’s awaiting mouth, right down his throat, Mingi came with a long, broken moan, his back arching with the sound. His orgasm rocked him, dragged him under, and his feet kicked out with one foot arched delicately into the air as Hongjoong sucked every drop right out of him. It was too much to just sit still and take it. The tingles left him jittery, breathe stuttering, but all he could do was collapse back into the rough cushions of their office chair and whimper at his boyfriend to let it end.

Hongjoong pressed a kiss to the base of his softening cock, another to the V of his pelvis, which he couldn’t help but buck into like a trained dog. One last kiss to each of his limp legs, dangling exhausted off of Hongjoong’s shouldered like a lifeline. His smile seared like a brand into Mingi’s skin.

“You taste good.” It was said quietly, almost like a purr.

Stilling catching his breath, Mingi turned sheepish. He hadn’t said much of a warning to his Joong.

“Sorry.”

Hongjoong shook his head, shrugging off the issue like it wasn’t even a problem. His damn hands could never keep still though, his thumbs rubbing large circles into his most sensitive inner thigh. That smile still curved his face into something playful and coy. Hongjoong took in a breath to speak, but Mingi beat him to it.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t even say anything mean!”

“I don’t know why they’re so sensitive. They just are.”

“Baby, you don’t have to know why.” His thumbs pressed a bit harder, digging into the purple love mark just to feel the muscle beneath quiver. “I like it.”

Mingi’s face still felt hot despite his entire soul previously escaping through his dick, but he blamed that on the post-orgasmic flush. He made grabby hands at his boyfriend.

“I want a kiss.”

“Okay.” Hongjoong said, turning his head. Mingi bent down with a sigh.

“A real kiss you maniac.” His large hands slid into Hongjoong’s soft, red hair as their lips met. He could never get over the feeling of the strands slipping through his fingers. The simple press of their lips was all it took for Mingi to let out a much happier sigh, a pleased, quiet little sound. But, of course, Hongjoong always gave him so much more.

Breaking their kiss for only a moment, his boyfriend got up to sit on his lap, knees caging in his body on either side of the chair. The kiss resumed with Hongjoong leaning up to hover above Mingi and kiss him back into the chair. Pressing into him on all side, all Mingi could smell or feel was Hongjoong. He liked that, too. As tongue got involved and the kiss became wetter and demanding, Mingi slide a hand lower to Hongjoong’s crotch. The jean fabric felt rough under his fingers after Hongjoong’s soft locks.

“Why are you still wearing these? It’s late.”

“How else am I going to seduce you if my ass is swallowed up in some basketball shorts?”

“if I grab it, it’s still going to be there no matter what you wear.” He grabbed and squeezed to prove his point, and to watch Hongjoong’s eyelids flutter shut. And because feeling the firm, pert ass in his hands made his hips twitch. He was spent for the night, but Hongjoong always managed to drag a reaction out of his body no matter how tired it was.

They bantered between their kisses. Hongjoong kissed harder, sloppier to get his boyfriend breathless under him for the countless time that night alone. Mingi’s little gasps were music to his ears, but he was wound up tight and needed even more. Soon. Now, actually. He humped into Mingi’s hand for friction, but really the jeans had to go.

“I can suck you off.” Mingi breathed into the heated space between their bodies. As much as Hongjoong loved his full, red lips and the image of them stretching to thin around his dick made his mind evaporate, he craved more than that. He grabbed Mingi’s jaw and pulled away.

“Can I fuck your thighs?”

The effect was immediate. Hongjoong could feel Mingi’s face heat under his fingers as a hot blush rushed down his neck. Hongjoong licked his lips and remember Mingi’s taste still in the corners of his mouth.

“W-We don’t have any lube?” It was a question Hongjoong rushed to answer.

“If I go and bring back lube, will you let me fuck your thighs?” Mingi kissed him as he thought about it. Their lips moved together slow and a little hesitant. Hongjoong was patient, opening up eagerly when Mingi’s tongue pushed into his mouth. When he pulled back, his eyes were dark and hooded with a lust Hongjoong felt zap against his skin.

“Okay… but I’ve never done that before.”

“Cool. Me neither.” He kissed the tip of Mingi’s sharp nose.

“I’ll be right back.” Before he closed the door, he couldn’t help himself. “Don’t go anywhere.”

Mingi sat with bated breath, aroused by the simple words that commanded such promises. But at the same time, he laid back utterly exhausted. It was a strange feeling; he was half in and half out of it, but the half of him that was in was all the way in. Sitting there with his dick still out, he became a little self-conscious. No one could see him, but he crossed his legs to cover himself all the same.

The lint on his shirt distracted him until his head grew too heavy, and his eyes strained to stay open. In the low light of the closet office, his pen from their writing session gleamed from the floor. It must have fallen when Hongjoong decided to lay it all on him. Pursing his lips, Mingi picked it up.

Meanwhile, Hongjoong was tearing his room apart. He was definitely not out. The band’s last convenience store run was not as innocuous as he had claimed. But the bottle was nowhere to be found. Not in his drawers, not under his pillow, not between the bed and the wall, not somewhere trapped in his covers, not strewn on the floor, not forgotten in any of his pockets, not jeans, shirts nor coats, not within eyesight of Seonghwa’s bed because Hongjoong would not risk his life to check further, not in the recesses of their closet, and it was not in any of his suitcases.

“What the fuck?” He muttered to himself, panting. This was not how he wanted to be breathless right not. He stomped to Mingi’s room. Nothing except for a judgmental look from Jongho from over his book. Clearly, Hongjoong was not being covert or subtle. He grabbed the most likely culprit and dragged him into the kitchen.

“YunHO.” The man was startled until a guilty look overcame him. “Did you steal my lube?” Hongjoong whispered angrily. It was a fake whisper. This was still a scolding. Yunho raised his hands in surrender.

“Sorry! Do you really need it now?” Hongjoong smacked the back of his neck.

“Now!” He thrusted out his hand and watched Yunho rush off to return what was rightfully his.

“Gross.” His bandmate said, before handing the clear bottle over. He threatened another smack.

“I do not want to hear judgement from you Ho-ssi. And. Get. Your. Own.” Usually Hongjoong was nicer, and he didn’t really care about sharing. (“I want you guys to be safe above anything else!” Lectured over everyone’s embarrassed groans.) But he had sacrificed his boner, killed the sexy mood, and left his baby alone to deal with this tomfoolery. He was not amused.

Mingi jumped when he swung behind him, so he took a deep breath to tone it down.

“I’m sorry, sweet heart.” He said, leaning in to nuzzle into Mingi’s hair. His baby wrapped him up in his long arms and pulled him closer. “It’s okay if you don’t want to do this anymore. I’m not even hard, and it’s not a big deal.”

Kisses ran along the top of his pants, and fingers ghosted along his skin from under his rucked-up shirt.

“It won’t take much to get you going again.” Came the murmured reply. Tone so soft, yet words so teasing.

“Yah.” Hongjoong tugged at Mingi’s hair hard enough to force eye contact. “It was your *best friend* who stole my lube in the first place. So much disrespect from every single one of you. I’m the leader, right? Where’s the love for me, huh? Don’t I take good enough care of you guys?”

“Oh my god, shut it. I’m about to kiss it better.”

Then finally, _finally,_ his pants were taken off for the night. His legs could breathe, and more importantly his cock could get some hands-on treatment. But when Mingi bent his head to give him his promised kiss, Hongjoong tugged at his hair again.

“I want to see your handsome face, though.”

“It can be a sexy face if I suck you off. It doesn’t disappear.” Mingi suckled along the side of his dick, feeling it twitch and perk up as he got to the base. “I can still look at you if you want.”

He took Hongjoong’s half-chub fully into his mouth while keeping his eyes steady on his boyfriend’s face. Watched as Hongjoong bit his bottom lip and hummed in pleasure. For now, it was an easy thing to take it all, but Hongjoong’s cock stiffened more with each bob of his head. He kept up his gaze, but soon deepthroating was still difficult for Mingi. His face was back to bright red as spit ran down his chin, and he had to stroke the base despite his hardest attempts to relax his throat.

It wasn’t a dignified look, he knew that, but Hongjoong wouldn’t take his eyes off him. That made his head feel fuzzy. Pushing and pushing, Mingi made himself choke a little, but he didn’t rest when he felt Hongjoong pet his hair to one side, gently tucking the longer locks behind his ear.

“You’re trying so hard for me.” The words were purred down to him. They made him swallow around just a bit more. “Let me help.” A hand slid to the back of his head as Hongjoong thrusted shallowly. So, shallowly. A tiny, little baby thrust that still made Mingi squeeze his eyes shut. Hongjoong moaned as he did it again slowly, listening to Mingi breathe rapidly through his nose. He wouldn’t ask too much of his baby. Just up to the edge and a little beyond, testing the limits. When Mingi moaned around his next thrust, he couldn’t stop the stutter of his hips that pushed too deep. Mingi made him lose composure like that sometimes.

“Fuck, sorry. Sorry.” He groaned. There were tears lining Mingi’s eyes, so he started to pull away. Then he felt a hand grab his hips hard enough to keep him that deep, and when he looked again all he could see was a pair of pupils blown to the size of dimes boring into him. Within them, there was hunger, a hunger that Mingi didn’t know what to do with while Hongjoong went crazy trying to satisfy it. Mingi never knew what he wanted or how to ask for it, so Hongjoong promised to give him everything, no words needed.

His baby just might be the death of him as he pulled Hongjoong deeper down his throat until he wasn’t breathing at all. It was so tight and wet and fucking hot, it almost put Hongjoong in a trance. But he caught himself and dragged himself from the abyss. He thrusted once more because he could never say no, and he wanted to hear Mingi choke on his cock one last time before he pulled away again.

“Fuck, dammit. You’re going to make me cum.” Mingi sucked harder at the head while he still stared up at him. “And I still want to fuck those thighs. C’mon.”

They separated, but Hongjoong grabbed the base of his erection as he watched Mingi lick at his swollen lips. He hauled Mingi up to his feet and shoved him against the wall, a blare of piano notes sounding out louder than they should have. He licked into those red lips himself and swirled his tongue until he heard a whimper.

“We shouldn’t… not over the piano.”

“We’re not exactly working with a lot of room here.” It was true, between the keyboard and the chairs and the clothes rack on one side because this was, in fact, a closet. Mingi pursed his lips as he looked around before he conceded.

“Fine.” He reached for the lube bottle, but Hongjoong held it back firmly out of reach.

“No, seriously, you’ll make me cum.” With his other hand, he had Mingi turn around and brace his elbows against the wall. Mingi felt a little weird, standing with his ass out like that, but Hongjoong’s hand squeezing and rubbing along his skin tenderly helped him relax into it. Like he was putty melting into his boyfriend’s open palm. He just liked Hongjoong touching him, humming softly some nameless tune in his ear as he spread lube all along his shaft.

“And here too.” His full lips whispered into his neck, but Mingi still jumped at the cold, lube-slick fingers stroking the insides of his thighs until they were coated back and forth, up and down. Then his thighs were pushed together and that was a new feeling completely. Lube was thicker, heavier than sweat, and so much wetter but still it clung to him. Mingi shifted a bit, curious at how his legs would glide together so smoothly, but then both of Hongjoong’s hands were gripping his hips still, and his cock was sliding between his thighs and _that_ was a strange feeling.

“Oh.”

“Oh? Oh, bad?” Hongjoong stopped, pressed tightly up against his back, and they could be molded together torso to torso, hip to hip. He could feel all of Joong pressed against him like this and it made him feel hot. He could hope that he wasn’t blushing, but he probably was. Hongjoong kissed the top knob of his spine, reminding him of the question in the air.

“Not bad. Just different. What do you feel?” Hongjoong pulled back then thrusted forward, the lube squelching a bit. At the very least, Mingi’s ears were definitely red at such a dirty sound.

“This feels…” Hongjoong grumbled straight from his chest, lost in how tight yet yielding a pair of thighs were compared to any hole. When he pushed all the way forward, the tip of his dick stuck out into the air. But that only felt like the head catching on the edge of a rim with every snap of his hips, the sensitive scarring of his circumcised cock feeling more stimulation than he expected. “This feels way better than it should.”

That was a sentiment Mingi could agree with as Hongjoong continued to thrust and slide against him. The feeling was so intimate, being pressed so close together, Mingi thought he could feel his heart pounding through their shirts. That may just have been him getting worked up though. The way he could feel the bumps and ridges of Hongjoong’s cock impress on his skin, and how the head rubbed occasionally under his balls made his own dick perk up a little, getting interested. The pleasure was so secondary, just an afterthought for him, yet it sent shivers down to his fingertips. His forehead thunked against the wall as he moaned quietly.

A soft smacking filled in the closet when Hongjoong set into a rhythm and kicked his hips forward harder. Caught off guard, Mingi’s arm slipped from the wall, and his hand dropped onto the piano keys, scrabbling for purchase. A barrage of random notes blared out louder than they should have, causing Mingi to panic, pushing at random buttons on the keyboard settings. Hongjoong kept fucking him, patience for any more delays burnt away. For a moment, the notes got louder before the entire board was muted. Hongjoong laughed at his clumsiness even as he rocked Mingi’s hips back and forth to meet his thrusts. Then he was groaning against his back.

“Yes.” He drew out the word in a pleased hiss. “This feels good to you, right? Letting me use you to get off. Doing this even though you’re not going to cum.” Hongjoong pressed his legs to be closer to squeeze his cock tighter. Mingi started to move himself forcing each smack to hit harder. A whine escaped the back of his throat as the words stirred his dick to stand up heavier than beore.

“Actually, I might.”

“Wait, really?” Hongjoong reached around to grab him and felt his length harden the rest of the way in his hand. Mingi bucked into his fist, demanding more friction before he pressed back to hear that firm sound of his boyfriend’s hips slapping against his ass. Hongjoong spanked him for real with the palm of his other hand, and his eyes tracked the way the ample flesh bounced back. He listened for the small moan that sprang from Mingi’s bitten lips.

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” He hissed again. “Cum with me then.” Mingi’s hand swatted his away to take over pumping his shaft.

“This is gonna end too fast. I can’t—”

“I can hold it!” Even so, Hongjoong couldn’t slow down his hips. They slammed forth, his dick screaming for that slick endless friction. It pushed between those two glorious thighs, bullying them to part just enough for it to slip through. He was chasing that feeling, that thread winding up tight within him. If he tried to snatch it, it might pull taught and snap too soon. He put his head down and panted against the fabric of Mingi’s oversized shirt. He could feel the sweat of his forehead blot against it, and Mingi must have been sweltering in it, in this little closet without enough air and what little left turned up to boiling.

But Hongjoong couldn’t deny that the way the shirt bunched around Mingi’s trim waist before swallowing him while made him sweat more while his heart beat faster and his thrusts snap harder. In that moment, he decided that he wanted to do this for real, so he could see Mingi’s face and watch him bite away at those kiss-hungry lips as he took in Hongjoong inch by inch. Someday, of course there was no rush, but when that time came he wanted to make Mingi feel so good maybe he’ll cry, maybe he’ll kiss him like no tomorrow as a reward, maybe he’ll squeeze him harder than his perfect, muscular thighs did now, maybe his dark eyes will watch Hongjoong just as closely and maybe he’ll beg for more or maybe one day he’ll grab at him and demand more all pretense of shyness and self-consciousness lost to the blazing flames of lust.

Oh _fuck._ He was going to cum.

“Mingi—” His choked out, strained.

“Yes, just do it. Cum, please.”

His hips stuttered as spurt after spurt shot out of him, thick and while, clinging to the wall then dripping onto the keyboard. He shuddered, and draped himself across Mingi’s back as he continued to rock forth shallowly. It felt too good, the pleasure still sparking in his gut, and he didn’t want to stop. He felt more than heard Mingi moan then, and his baby went absolutely still under him.

Reaching around again, Hongjoong helped stroke his baby through his second orgasm of the night. He could hear a shuddering gasp come from him, all fluttery and more air than sound. Between their hands, they contained most of the mess, but Hongjoong’s cum covered the keyboard from the wall to the keys. Carefully, Mingi turned in his arms and gave him a sweet kiss. Then he whispered in his ears.

“I told you it was a bad idea to fuck over the piano.”

“Yah, a little disinfectant, and it’ll be good as new.” Mingi grinned at him, all crooked teeth on display.

“You can never tell, Seonghwa-hyung.” Hongjoong kissed him again to shut him up on the matter. But that wasn’t their only problem. Something had to be sacrificed for the initial clean-up of the mess. Hongjoong’s jeans were elected. “You didn’t happen to remember a pair of pajama shorts with you?”

“Fuck it.” He groaned, internally kicking himself as he gently wiped the sullied corner of his verse notebook. Then he groaned again upon seeing his unfinished lyrics.

“Don’t worry.” Mingi held up his own pages with a complete verse scrawled across them. “I won’t make you finish yours here in this damn closet. I’m nice like that. Unlike you.”

Hongjoong rolled his eyes at the claim.

“You just want to cuddle.”

“Which would be giving you physical comfort and support as you finish up! Win-win situation.”

It was physical comfort Hongjoong sorely needed after he had to strut to his room in his boxers and listen to Yunho snicker from the suspiciously quiet living room. He leaned back into Mingi’s broad, warm chest, reached up to card through his baby’s hair, and got to work with soft kisses under his ear after every complete line.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the banter, I like to write people being comfortable and domestic and honestly Hongjoong and Mingi rag on each other all the time. Please watch [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAWyCgNJ5Ig&t=64s) for reference if you haven't yet. It's my absolute favorite. :)
> 
> Anyone remember when Mingi asked Hongjoong to perform a sexy dance for Atiny at a fansign then got embarrassed/flustered when it got too sexy? Hongjoong was about to pop off, and Mingi was not ready. I think about that a lot.
> 
> <3 Kudos & Comments let me know that you liked it, otherwise I'll feel lonely screaming into the void <3


End file.
